


[Podfic] The Courtship of Mr Bond

by RsCreighton



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Regency Romance, Romance, pride and prejudice au, regency england
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bond is a retired naval commander with too much house, Q is a mechanical engineer with too many sisters, and they have lengthy conversations about decorum, bonnet-ribbons and philosophy in Regency England.</p><p>~</p><p>“I just thought you might go pay a visit," his mother suggested.</p><p>“Me?” Q asked, aghast. “Pay a visit?”</p><p>“He must be starved for proper gentleman company, now that he’s settled in so far from London--”</p><p>“I am far from proper gentleman company.”</p><p>“--and perhaps if you befriended him he could introduce you to some nice heiresses.”</p><p>“Heiresses?” Q repeated, baffled and horrified. “What in the world would I do with heiresses?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Courtship of Mr Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Courtship of Mr. Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813799) by [marlowe_tops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe_tops/pseuds/marlowe_tops). 



> Thank you to marlowe_tops for allowing me to podfic this!! <3

  
**Title:**   The Courtship of Mr. Bond  
**Author:**   Marlowe_Tops  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   3:28:43  
**Format:**   MP3, M4B, & Streaming  
**Music:**   1995 Pride and Prejudice - _Opening Theme_  
**Cover Artist:**   RsCreighton 

Chapter One: A Gentleman at Ainsburgh House 21:34  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/courtship/Ch%2001.mp3)

Chapter Two: The Peculiarities or Mr. Bond 30:18  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/courtship/Ch%2002.mp3)

Chapter Three: The Perils of Having a Scotsman to Dinner 15:16  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/courtship/Ch%2003.mp3)

Chapter Four: In Which Q Refuses to Dance 25:35  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/courtship/Ch%2004.mp3)

Chapter Five: On The Contents of the East Indies 15:22  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/courtship/Ch%2005.mp3)

Chapter Six: On the Virtues of Keeping Gardens 28:30  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/courtship/Ch%2006.mp3)

Chapter Seven: Trouble with Beribboned Basketry 21:32  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/courtship/Ch%2007.mp3)

Chapter Eight: On the Advantages of Rain the Night Before A Wedding 32:38  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/courtship/Ch%2008.mp3)

Chapter Nine: Georgiana's Wedding 17:54  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/courtship/Ch%2009.mp3)

[**Download M4B**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20The%20Courtship%20of%20Mr.%20Bond.m4b)  
[**Download MP3 (zipped)**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bJames%20Bond%5d%20The%20Courtship%20of%20Mr%20Bond.zip)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
